Distrito 4
by Thegirlwithoutname
Summary: Es absurdo. Él es menor que tú. Más gracioso, alegre y amable que tú, también. Tiene un corazón más puro y limpio que el tuyo. Él es magia, y tú estás loca. Os escondéis de todos y nadie a la vez. Porque en realidad, no parecéis importarle a nadie. Una historia de amor a la orilla del mar. Entrada para el reto: La vida en el Distrito...


_Soledad. _

Eso es lo que sientes, pese a estar rodeada de gente. La ansiedad te consume, por el simple hecho de ser tú. De estar en tu pellejo. La situación no te deja otra salida que aguantar, mantenerte inmóvil ante la injusticia que tú misma has dejado correr. Nunca te gustó la idea de dejar que los problemas se olviden, que se resuelvan solos. Pero cuando el destino te prepara tal jugada solo queda la opción de aceptarlo.

* * *

Paseas por el distrito una mañana calurosa. En realidad, el tiempo es agradable, aunque tu maravilloso atuendo se te pega por el sudor. Las manos te sudan dentro de los guantes y te hacen sentir incómoda. Las botas se te enganchan al suelo, pero eso no es una novedad. El suelo está permanentemente cubierto de grasa de pez. El cabello se te pega en las sienes, la frente y el cuello, haciéndote cuestionarte porqué no te lo has cortado como tus compañeros.

La gente a tu alrededor se aparta, dejándote paso. Los niños te miran asustados, como si fueras un monstruo terrible. En cierto modo lo eres, has hecho cosas monstruosas durante tu estancia aquí. Los hombres más mayores te saludan con respeto, pero tú ya sabes que lo hacen por miedo. El terror les dilata las pupilas y les hace casi tartamudear. Pero en realidad no eres tú quien les da miedo.

Es tu traje.

Hoy es un día especial. Una cantidad considerable de mujeres y niños se agrupan en el muelle esperando la llegada del barco. Hace casi una semana que los marineros partieron en busca de peces de aguas profundas. Es una práctica habitual, tan habitual como ver las familias llorar al ser enviudadas. Al quedarse sin padres. Porque en esas partidas siempre hay alguien que no vuelve.

En el cuartel se hacen apuestas sobre quien será engullido por el feroz océano esta vez. Tú no participas, simplemente te quedas ahí sentada y riendo los chistes que ni por asomo te hacen sonreír. La crueldad parece un rasgo distintivo en ellos. La amargura de sus palabras te hace preguntarte que están haciendo aquí, que estás haciendo tú aquí. Nadie os ha obligado a hacer lo que hacéis. Sobretodo tú, que has venido del capitolio.

¿Entonces, que haces aquí? Te vendieron, os vendieron este trabajo como algo perfecto. Oportunidades de viajar, sentir poder, mantener el orden… ser importante. Superponerte encima de los demás. Por encima de esa gente la cual solo tiene culpa de existir. Y ahora estás ya muy quemada, y sin embargo no quieres volver a tu hogar, junto a tu autoritario padre y tu falsa e hipócrita madre.

A la lejanía se divisa el primer barco. Puede que tarden horas en llegar a la costa, pero las familias ya han empezado a gritar de alegría. Saludan con las manos, pensando que quizás ellos pueden verlos. Los niños se acercan al agua y gritan el nombre de sus padres y tíos.

Tus compañeros empiezan a calmar a la gente y a exigirles que vuelvan a su trabajo. La mayoría les hacen caso y vuelven a sus ocupaciones, pero algunos pocos siguen ensimismados con la promesa de que han vuelto. En realidad no los entiendes, no entiendes el sentimiento que los une de esa forma. Aún así, los dejas estar. Porque te gustaría comprenderlos.

* * *

Horas más tarde el primer barco se queda ancorado al puerto. Poco a poco van llegando los demás, pues en total son una docena de barcos llenos de gallardos marineros y pescadores. Desde tierra se pueden divisar los primeros contenedores de pescado, llenos hasta arriba.

Ahora todos han dejado sus trabajos, y tus compañeros se resignan y lo aceptan. Tú te quedas apartada, ocupando tu zona de vigilancia. Una chica no para de dar saltos delante de ti, y te da rabia. Por un instante piensas en advertirle que se aparte antes de que la rabia te embargue. Una parte de ti te pide que simplemente le des un golpe con la porra que llevas en el cinturón. Pero finalmente te contienes al ver la expresión de la chica.

Es un poco más joven que tú, seguramente ronda los dieciocho años. Tiene el cabello rizado, largo y enmarañado. Es pelirroja, como mucha gente por este lugar. Su piel es broncínea, y sus ojos claros reflejan impaciencia y miedo a partes iguales. A juzgar por sus vestimentas y la suciedad que cubre todo su cuerpo debe ser de la parte baja del distrito. Los marineros suelen ser de allí.

Es curioso ver como en todos los distritos hay diferentes clases sociales, pese a estar todos sumidos en la pobreza. El distrito cuatro está formado por varias aldeas, aunque en los comunicados oficiales nunca se mencionen.

Hay la aldea de los mercaderes y envasadores que se dedican a comercializar y preparar los productos para el capitolio. Suelen ser las familias más ricas, puesto que pueden mantener sus negocios sin problemas. Allí también se encuentran las mejores academias –clandestinas– De tributos profesionales.

Luego hay la aldea media, que se dedica a crear todo tipo de utensilios exclusivos para la utilización del distrito. Desde muebles y los electrodomésticos más básicos hasta todo un arsenal de instrumentos para pescar. También se encargan de los comestibles que no se exportan, que suele ser de todo menos peces. Algunas familias se especializan en cultivar plantas que soportan el clima y el agua salada.

Y por último hay la aldea de los marineros, la que toca directamente al mar. Allí hay toda la población pobre del distrito, que en realidad no es poca. La situación general no es tan dramática como en el distrito 11 o 12, pero también se tienen que ganar la comida a pulso. Sus habitantes se preparan toda su vida para ser palangreros, marineros o como mucho capitanes de navío.

Cerca de la aldea hay una fábrica que construye barcos, donde los menos habilidosos trabajan. La seguridad allí es pésima y se reportan muertes casi cada semana, sin embargo a nadie le importa trabajar si está desesperado.

Finalmente los marineros salen de lo que ha sido su cárcel marina durante una semana y se encuentran con sus familias. Los reencuentros suelen ser muy emotivos, con abrazos, llantos y besos por todas partes. Allá donde mires ves alguna muestra de amor o duelo. Justo a tu lado un marinero anuncia a una mujer embarazada que su marido no lo ha conseguido.

Te apartas de allí porque sabes que va a ser una explosión de lágrimas y tristeza. Siempre has sentido demasiada empatía por los demás, cosa irónica a juzgar por tu trabajo. Por culpa de apartarte te chocas con la chica pelirroja, que se aparta de ti como si fueras un tiburón. Te mira con cara de pánico, y te parece que si abre un poco más los ojos se le caerán de las cuencas. Entonces solo suspiras y te apartas de nuevo.

Observas la escena de reencuentro de todo el distrito con cara de póker. Como en la academia te enseñaron. La academia te enseñó muchas cosas que ahora no tienen sentido. Te instruyeron para pensar que todos los habitantes de los distritos son como ganado indisciplinado. Te dijeron que todos querrían pisotearte y que tendrías que ser más fuerte. Pero al ver todos esos sentimientos te das cuenta de que los instructores no pisaron un distrito en su vida.

Un chico alto, rubio y con ojos verdosos pasa delante de ti como una exhalación y corre hacia la pelirroja. Al verlo ella sonríe y empieza a llorar de la alegría. Ambos se abrazan y se besan como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Como si tú fueras invisible. Te repites una y otra vez que no debe importarte, pero una sonrisa se escapa de tus labios casi sin percibirla.

Sin embargo te alejas de ellos, porque no quieres que su pegajoso enamoramiento se te pegue. Te paseas por la muchedumbre haciendo que la gente se aparte de ti, pero no las parejas. Ves a familias abrazándose, hijos con sus padres y matrimonios que se besan con fervor. Sigues intentando ignorarlos.

Y entonces, lo ves salir del barco.

Es un niño. Solo un niño. Debe rondar los dieciséis o diecisiete años, y eso está prohibido. El capitolio lo justifica con que es peligroso, pero todos saben que es para que no se escapen de los juegos. El chico te llama la atención por alguna extraña razón, quizás porque no busca a nadie. No sale corriendo del barco, sale igual que todos los viejos lobos de mar. Anda tranquilo, con una caja de pescado entre los brazos.

Su rostro es inocente, una sonrisa ligera le cuelga de los labios. Lleva el cabello muy corto castaño y su piel es muy pálida, chocando con la piel broncínea de todos los habitantes del distrito. Sus ojos son marrones y brillantes, enarcados por una cantidad de pestañas anormal. Nariz respingona y labios levemente sobresalientes. Tiene ojeras y las mejillas hundidas, pero después de una semana en el mar es absolutamente normal. Una mandíbula prominente. Pecas sueltas esparcidas por su rostro y hombros aleatoriamente. Es alto, pero se nota que acaba de hacer el estirón. Sin embargo sus brazos son fuertes y saludables…

Finalmente reaccionas y dejas de mirarlo, perdiéndolo de vista. Sin embargo ese sentimiento que acaba de surgir en ti no te abandona.

* * *

Una semana más tarde te has rendido y ya lo sabes todo de él.

Se llama Bries, y evidentemente pertenece a la aldea de los marineros y pescadores. Es huérfano, por lo que de momento vive en un orfanato cerca de las Atarazanas, las fábricas de barcos. Los orfanatos suelen adiestrar a los niños para que se conformen con su futuro y peligroso trabajo.

Sus padres murieron por causas desconocidas cuando él era muy pequeño. Actualmente tiene diecisiete años para cumplir pronto los dieciocho, por lo que se ha de enfrentar a su última cosecha dentro de dos meses. No tiene ni novia ni familia conocida.

Y tú te has quedado prendada como una idiota.

Evidentemente no ha sido algo instantáneo, solo sabes que su historia y características te han cautivado. Lo has estado siguiendo por todo el distrito con sigilo. Como te enseñaron a hacer. Él no se ha percatado de nada, por suerte. Con eso has advertido que es un muchacho sencillo, amable, y que siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro.

Te quitas el casco y te miras al espejo ¿Que ves? Pues ves a la misma chica de veintidós años que no sabe muy bien que hace aquí. Liberas tu quilométrica melena, que cae por tus hombros y espalda hasta llegar a las últimas vertebras de tu columna. Prometiste que no te lo cortarías hasta que terminaras tu servicio. Pero ya llevas cuatro años así y pronto alcanzará el suelo.

No eres bonita, y lo sabes. No sufres obesidad como tu madre, tus ojos son grandes y luminosos. Pero aun así tu piel es cetrina y reseca, tu nariz pequeña pero un poco aplastada y tus labios finos y pequeños. No es un conjunto muy agraciado. Además, una cicatriz larga y ahora de color marrón atraviesa tus mejillas y tu puente nasal con una precisión milimétrica. Tu cuerpo es atlético, pero carente de curvas y sin mucha altura.

Quizás por eso estás aquí, porque sabes que nunca podrías competir con la belleza de tu madre a tu edad. Eso solía deprimirte, pero ahora te sientes secretamente orgullosa de no ser un objeto. De no ser valorada por tu belleza, si no por tu inteligencia. Sin embargo la inseguridad ha vuelto con fuerza desde que lo viste. No podrás causar una buena impresión.

Tampoco la necesitas. No puedes estar junto a él. Prometiste veinte años sin casarte o tener hijos. Veinte años de fiel lealtad al capitolio. Te sientes furiosa por ello, pero no puedes hacerle nada. Solo soportarlo y amar en secreto, sin ser correspondida.

¿Por qué quien te querrá cuando tengas casi cuarenta años? Tendrás que operarte hasta las pestañas para conseguir un marido, y no será ni la mitad de genial que él.

* * *

Una tarde te toca hacer ronda por la aldea de los marineros. Te alegras secretamente por ello, porque quizás verás a Bries. Te reprendes por sentirte así, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sin embargo llevas un rato por las calles, deambulando más que patrullando, y no lo has visto.

El distrito parece no inmutarse demasiado ante ti, y a ti tampoco te importa. Todos hacen su labor lo mejor que pueden. Desde los vendedores de fruta semi-pasada a las tejedoras de redes callejeras, que se dedican a coser redes para venderlas al mejor postor. De eso a mendigar no hay mucho, pero el capitolio prefiere que hagan algo con su vida.

Se te hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar que quizás le haya pasado algo grave. Quizás lo han sancionado por lo del barco, a lo mejor lo están torturando en la plaza y ni lo sabes. Te pones nerviosa y decides ir a comprobarlo, pero entonces te lo encuentras en un puesto de comida.

Él, junto a una niña que debe rondar por los doce o trece años y el mercader discuten acaloradamente. La niña se esconde detrás de Bries y él habla con el hombre, gesticulando mucho. El hombre grita, con la cara roja como un tomate. T acercas a ellos antes de que lo haga otro de tus compañeros.

Los tres se quedan en un silencio absoluto al verte. Lo agradeces por unos instantes. Después el hombre empieza a farfullar algo sobre que la niña le ha robado un bollo de trigo. La niña se esconde todavía más detrás de Bries, que solo te mira valientemente. No parece asustado.

Finalmente accedes a pagar el bollo de trigo ante la estupefacta mirada de los demás. La niña parece ser la más sorprendida e aterrorizada. Le diriges una sonrisa que intenta no ser horripilante, consiguiendo el resultado a medias. Le entregas el bollo con una mano enguantada y ella lo coge con desconfianza.

"Tú" Señalas al Bries, que solo hincha el pecho y te mira un poco desafiante. "Ven conmigo, por favor".

No sabes muy bien por qué lo has dicho, solo sabes que ahora os movéis por el transito del distrito. Los demás os miran como si Bries fuera a ser ejecutado. Él no hace una expresión mejor. Su mirada carece de era sonrisa tan natural en su rostro.

Paráis enfrente una cala, y él te cuestiona con la mirada.

"Quería saber porqué la defendías"

"Sólo es una niña" Responde con su voz ligeramente cantarina. Tú asientes y te dispones a marchar, pero Bries te coge del brazo.

"Gracias… por no matarnos, supongo." Te dice, un poco dubitativo.

"De nada, procura que no se vuelva a repetir…" Respondes, intentando que no suene demasiado como una amenaza. Él te sonríe afablemente y tú le devuelves la sonrisa como una colegiala idiota. Por un momento pierdes la cabeza y olvidas quien eres. Parece que el también lo hace.

Y es simplemente alucinante.

* * *

Poco a poco os vais juntando. Atrayendo como dos imanes desparejados. Todo es tan sutil que a veces te preguntas que estás haciendo. Los días pasan tan deprisa que se juntan creando semanas. Pronto estas semanas hacen un mes. Sigues preguntándote que tendrá ese chico para haberte dejado tan prendada.

Es absurdo. Él es menor que tú. Más gracioso, alegre y amable que tú, también. Tiene un corazón más puro y limpio que el tuyo. Él es magia, y tú estás loca. Os escondéis de todos y nadie a la vez. Porque en realidad, no parecéis importarle a nadie.

Te quitas tu traje de nuevo y te preparas para salir. El cuartel está desierto, para variar. Todos se han ido al barco del viejo John, donde se administra alcohol. Esa es una práctica que el capitolio no debería saber, como muchas otras. Tenéis el deber de ser abstemios. Sin embargo tú eres la única que cumple esa norma… e infringe todas las demás.

Paseas por la costa en busca de Bries. Ya es muy tarde, medio distrito ha apagado ya las luces y la otra mitad no tardará. Las calles carecen de luces, puesto que hay un estricto toque de queda. Solo los trabajadores de las atarazanas están autorizados a salir de noche, como si el día allí se hiciera corto precisamente. También hay que contar una pequeña élite de pescadores que se le permite salir por la noche, por lo que el faro sigue funcionando a estas horas.

Tus pasos son borrados por la congelada agua. No miras atrás para confirmarlo, porque por algo te estás helando. Divisas a unos cuantos pescadores a la lejanía, pero sabes que no te reconocerán. Tus ropas son distintas y te has dejado el pelo suelto, por lo que no hay problema. Nadie te ha visto el rostro antes, ni siquiera Bries.

Escudriñas la lontananza en busca de tu acompañante secreto. Te empiezas a preocupar, como siempre, y te sientes insegura. Vuelves a creer que lo que estás haciendo es absurdo. Te maldices por no haber cogido el traslado cuando te lo ofrecieron hace dos días.

Pero entonces lo ves y todas las 'tonterías' parecen quedar apartadas. Corre en tu dirección, llevando su típica camiseta y sus típicos pantalones. De hecho dudas que tenga otra cosa en posesión. Cuando la luz del faro lo ilumina te das cuenta de que ha advertido quien eres. Intentas sonreír, puesto que tu sonrisa es lo único que conoce.

"¡Eres tú! ¡Wau!" Exclama flojito, por precaución. Tu sonrisa se ensancha y sientes como tus mejillas se enrojecen. Ruegas para que en la oscuridad no se pueda ver tu rubor. Su sonrisa se ensancha también y eso te alivia.

Cuando llega a tu lado os sentáis, como siempre, en el mismo lugar. Cuando tu cabeza toca la arena te das cuenta de que tu hermoso cabello está arruinado, pero no le das importancia. Lo coges y lo dejas como un abanico. Bries se entretiene mirándolo.

"Tienes el cabello muy largo... es bonito" Comenta a la ligera.

"Gracias" Dices tú, convencida de que el rubor ahora es inocultable.

"¿Tus ojos también son bonitos… porque te pones un casco?" Pregunta, y tú ríes. De hecho ríes hasta reventar, revolcándote por la arena y ganándote una mirada divertida por parte de Bries. No sabes muy bien a qué viene todo esto, lo atribuyes a los nervios.

"Si has dejado ya de reír ante mis patéticos intentos de piropo..." murmura, casi para sí mismo. Te incorporas, avergonzada. Esta no es la actitud correcta. Pero estar ahí tampoco, así que…

"¿Qué pasaría si…?" Pregunta Bries, en tono más serio. Tú lo miras para verificar que lo estás escuchando. Parece un poco incómodo. Se tumba en la arena y tú lo haces también. Os quedáis mirando a las estrellas. No parece querer decir nada más.

"¿Sí…?" Lo animas a continuar.

"Si te dijera que… ¿si te dijera que te quiero?" Dice casi susurrando. Tú te quedas de piedra. No puede ser.

Esto está mal, muy mal. Tú puedes quererlo pero… ¡Él no puede quererte a ti! Es demasiado peligroso, arriesgado y estúpido. Si alguien se entera pueden condenaros a los dos a la horca. Quizás os conviertan en avox, una práctica que se está poniendo de moda. Pero por otra parte lo deseas tanto. Anhelas tanto su compañía que se te hace difícil respirar cuando no está.

"Tranquila era… una tontería, solo eso, un caso hipotético nada más…" Empieza a decir él, con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Lo miras y parece que se vaya a poner a llorar. Te odias por no saber qué decir, no saber qué hacer. Decides hablar con él claramente.

"No puedo."

"¿El qué no puedes?"

"Quererte."

Te mira con ojos muy abiertos y por unos instantes te arrepientes de lo que has dicho.

"¿Y lo haces?"

Suspiras, dejando salir todo el aire de tu cuerpo. Te deshinchas, como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo.

"Si."

Te sonríe con toda la amplitud de su rostro. Sonríes también, porque es casi grotesco.

"Entonces huyamos. Cojamos un bote y adentrémonos en el mar. No volveremos nunca más."

"No puedo." Dices, realmente entristecida. Te encantaría poder hacerlo.

"Eso ya lo has dicho."

* * *

Es el día de la cosecha, y por primer año estás nerviosa. Bries ya tiene dieciocho años, solo le queda un año y un montón de teselas. En total 42 papeletas, que se dicen rápido. En realidad no las cogió para él, si no para el orfanato. Es un gesto muy noble que a ti te enerva especialmente.

"¿Y si te escogen?" Preguntas, mirando al mar. Es todavía pronto y no hay nadie, por lo que tenéis un poco de intimidad. El juega con tu pelo como de costumbre, trenzándolo y haciendo nudos en él.

"Pues ganaré. Por ti." Dice simplemente.

"No es tan fácil, y no lo hagas por mí…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Hazlo por ti."

"No es razón suficiente."

"Bries…"

"No me eches el sermón, por favor. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar."

Y pasa. Bries es escogido, junto a la niña que salvó en el mercado. Ya se conocían de antes, por lo que la niña no para de llorar. Él intenta consolarla, a la par que se consuela a sí mismo. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Estaba jugando con fuego.

¿Y tú? Tú estás destrozada. Pero sabes que te lo merecías.

* * *

El tren de los tributos vuelve a la estación. Tú estás allí, con tus compañeros, vigilando por si el pueblo se sobrepasa. Pero no lo hará. Solo están felices por su nuevo vencedor, eso es todo.

Bries sale victorioso del tren, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Te busca a ti. Quieres salir corriendo y abrazarlo, porque lo has echado tanto de menos que el corazón parece no latir en tu pecho.

Cuando al fin te encuentra sonríe.

Y tú ya sabes que todo saldrá bien, de un modo u otro.

* * *

Dos horas, Cinco días y dieciséis años más tarde un escándalo sobresale por todas las revistas del capitolio. Un vencedor se ha casado con una ex agente de la paz. El presidente lee la noticia por encima y resopla, aunque decide ignorarlo. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ellos serán la chispa de esperanza en medio de todo el horror.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Como ya sabéis este es mi entrada para el reto del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". El reto se llama "La vida en el distrito…", si vais al foro y os unís creo que podréis participar. Las bases están allí. **

**En cuanto la idea loca. Sé que no se ajusta mucho a lo de "un día en el distrito" Pero se me ocurrió y tenía que escribirlo. Quizás es un poco irreal, de hecho es imposible, ¿Pero a quien no le gusta una historia de amor imposible de vez en cuando? **

**Dato curioso: Bries significa "brisa" en holandés. Quería algo que tuviera que ver con el mar sin ser muy obvio. **

** ¡Que vaya bien!**


End file.
